Generally, current display technologies may include functionality to deploy, view and/or display three dimensional (3D) content. Recently, the increased demand for such functionality has driven the need for enhanced performance of display technology. Display technology may employ the use of plasma and liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Directional backlighting of LCDs provides efficient, private, large viewing angle, autostereoscopic and conventional 2D viewing. However, it may be difficult to use conventional approaches such as, 3M's Vikuiti™ Dual Brightness Enhancement Film (DBEF), to efficiently polarize output light for illuminating LCDs on top of the added complexity that directionality demands.